Goodbye, Chocolate
by nakashima eru
Summary: Apa kau tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin menghentikanmu ketika kau memberikan cokelat pahit padaku sore itu? [Special for #MengheningkanCipta]


Puluhan layar LCD tampak menyala terang benderang menampilkan berbagai data penyelidikan kepolisian. Suara ketikan di _keyboard_ menjadi satu-satunya suara latar belakang karena semua manusia yang ada di ruang itu terdiam. Penanganan kasus Kira sudah terselesaikan sehingga tim SPK saat ini hanya melakukan pekerjaan tambahan bak kegiatan senam bagian pendinginan.

'Bruk'

Tiba-tiba setumpuk lego berbentuk menyerupai menara miring Pisa ambruk tepat di depan wajah anak albino yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kursi. Kepala mungil berambut putih ikalnya menyentuh meja. Rupanya si anak albino menyadari sesuatu jatuh di depan wajahnya hingga ia membuka mata. Tampak bola mata hitam mengintip dari kelopak mata yang terbuka tipis. Tidak biasanya ia enggan untuk bangun dari tidur. Namun kali ini, sesuatu yang sedang ia pegang selama tertidur tadi mengingatkannya akan sesuatu yang sangat ia sesalkan.

"Mello…." Lirihnya.

Dengan pelan ia menegakkan kepala berambut berantakannya. Lalu dengan tanpa ekspresi pada wajahnya ia menatap lekat cokelat yang telah lama di tangannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak pernah memberikan fotomu waktu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Goodbye, Chocolate**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Death Note**

 _by_ _Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

 **Rate K**

 **Angst, Hurt Comfort**

 **#MengheningkanCipta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja mulai menampakkan diri tatkala dua pemuda _Wammy's House_ tertidur lelap di ruang tengah sebuah apartemen di Tokyo. Hampir dua hari dua malam tidak tidur untuk menyusun rencana penculikan Takada Kiyomi dan penangkapan Kira membuat mereka berdua yang pada dasarnya manusia biasa kesulitan untuk membuka mata.

Matt, si rambut kemerahan terlihat hanyut dalam mimpinya karena ia menggumamkan sesuatu sambil memeluk laptop di lantai. Sementara si pirang Mello, tidur dengan gagah di kursi bak raja yang duduk di atas singgasana.

Namun, sinar senja tampak tak mengizinkan salah seorang dari dua pemuda itu untuk melewatkan waktu dengan tidur saja. Mello mengerutkan dahi pelan saat kedua matanya tersorot sinar keemasan senja melalui jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka. Ia menguap sebentar dan kemudian tangannya menggerayangi meja di sampingnya mencari sesuatu yang terlihat sangat dibutuhkannya.

"Cih! Aku sudah tidak punya stok cokelat." Mello mendengus lalu beranjak dari kursi nyamannya. Tanpa cokelat yang menyambut saat dirinya membuka mata adalah hal yang sangat dibencinya. Setelah meraih mantel hitam berkilau dengan bulu di sekitar tudungnya, Mello keluar dari apartemen meninggalkan Matt yang masih pulas karena berniat mencari stok makanan wajibnya.

Kanto di senja hari cukup ramai. Para anak sekolahan dan para pekerja yang baru pulang menghiasi kota meskipun teror Kira mengawasi mereka. Asalkan mereka tidak berbuat jahat, Kira tidak akan membunuh mereka. Mungkin itu sebuah keyakinan yang mereka pegang sehingga ketakutan tidak menghantui mereka.

"Heh." Mello terkekeh pelan setelah berpikir bahwa para manusia yang ada di sekitarnya saat itu merasa punya Tuhan baru yang siap melindungi mereka kapanpun dari kejahatan.

 _Kid's Choco._

Mello melihat papan nama sebuah kafe cokelat di seberang jalan. Matanya terlihat berkilau di awal namun segera ia agak murung tatkala melihat banyak anak-anak dengan dituntun orang tua mereka memasuki kafe itu. Namun ia tetap teguh untuk segera membeli cokelat demi asupan yang sudah sangat tak tertahankan.

Tak pelak, seluruh mata anak-anak di kafe tertuju pada satu sosok dengan jaket menyerupai penyanyi metal tatakala Mello mulai menginjakkan kaki di sana. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak canggung tatkala memasuki kafe. Sambutan manis pelayan berseragam _maid_ dengan telinga kucing ia abaikan dan ia segera menuju etalase saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Mello!"

Mello menengok ke segala arah mencari sumber suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Near." Segera Mello menemukan keberadaan Near di salah satu meja kafe dengan Lidner dan Gevanni mendampinginya.

Dengan gagah ditambah sebatu _boot_ -nya yang menghentak berat di lantai, Mello meghampiri meja Near.

"Near, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin membahas rencana penculikan Takada Kiyomi, jadi aku butuh—"

"Hentikan, Mello!" Lidner mencegah Mello meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kami tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua bertemu di luar usaha pemecahan kasus Kira. Jadi untuk saat ini, kami ingin kalian bersantai—" tambah Gevanni namun segera disanggah oleh Mello.

" _Wammy's House_ mendidik kami agar tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu. Pemecahan kasus adalah prioritas utama dalam hidup kami!" Mello menggebrak meja untuk memperkuat sanggahannya.

"Mello, duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

"Kau." Mello tampak tak memperhatikan perkataan Near, perhatiannya justru teralihkan pada apa yang ada di hadapan anak albino itu.

Robot mainan, dadu, lego, lokomotif mainan, mobil mainan dan berbagai model boneka jari dari semua pihak yang berhubungan dengan kasus Kira tergeletak berantakan di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tertarik memakan apapun saat ini." Bak bisa membaca pikiran Mello, Near segera memberi penjelasan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Mello segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menuju etalase kafe dan tampak memesan sesuatu. Near hanya mengikuti Mello dengan matanya, menatap lekat punggung berbalut jaket hitam mengkilat dengan sendu.

"Ng?" Mello merasa sedikit aneh dengan tatapan Near saat ia berbalik menuju meja.

"Near, apa kau sebegitu rindunya dengan suasana _Wammy's House_ sehingga kau datang ke sini untuk memuaskan pemandanganmu akan anak-anak?" Mello berucap tegas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Lidner yang dapat diartikan sebagai peringatan akan etika dalam berbicara.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari Near.

"Permisi, dua cangkir cokelat panas dan satu paket cokelat batangan." Seorang _maid_ beretlinga kucing dengan riang mengantarkan pesanan Mello ke meja meraka.

"Banyak sekali cokelat yang kau pesan." Komentar datar diajukan Near seketika setelah _maid_ bertelinga kucing beranjak pergi.

"Yang satu itu untukmu." Mello menegaskan bahwa secangkir cokelat yang sengaja diletakkan di depan Near adalah pemberiannya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka yang manis-manis." Sanggah Near.

"Cih! Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu jika kau tidak pernah merasakan cokelat." Mello tampak kesal dengan kedataran Near.

"Ini. Kuberikan padamu sebagai ganti secangkir cokelat yang kau berikan padaku." Sebuah boneka jari menyerupai Mello disodorkan Near tepat di depan Mello.

"Ugh." Mello tampak merasa sedikit aneh menerima boneka yang berwujud mirip dengan dirinya.

"Mello, aku merindukanmu. Aku datang ke sini karena cokelat selalu mengingatkanku padamu."

"Hah?" Mello tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan untuk membalas ucapan Near yang tiba-tiba namun sangat datar barusan.

"O-oh. Begitu—" Dan akhirnya itulah sepatah kata yang bisa dikeluarkan Mello.

' _Tululut tululut'_

Ponsel Mello berbunyi di tengah suasana canggung yang oleh Mello dianggap sebagai suatu pertolongan.

"Ini dari Matt."

"Silahkan angkat." Near mepersilahkan dengan sopan.

Mello berbicara sesaat di ponsel dengan nada serius.

"Ada sedikit perubahan dalam rencana yang akan kami lakukan. Aku harus menemui Matt sekarang." Mello mulai berdiri.

"Oh. Begitu." Entah kecewa atau tidak dengan Mello yang akan pergi tiba-tiba, Near tidak menunjukkan emosinya.

"Ini. Kuberikan padamu lagi. Setidaknya makanlah yang satu ini." Mello mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi sebatang cokelat kepada Near sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kafe cokelat—dan Near.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia lebih damai dengan kematian Kira.

Setelah setahun menuntaskan sisa-sisa kasus Kira, akhirnya Near bisa menghirup udara segar Winchester yang sangat ia rindukan. Saat itu sedikit mendung , yang menambah kesan kelu di hati Near yang sedang mengunjungi makam sahabatnya, Mello.

Roger mendampingi Near berjalan menyusuri pemakaman. Tak ada sepatah katapun diantara dua orang yang mirip kakek-cucu itu. Near hanya menunduk dengan sebuket bunga krisan putih dalam pelukannya. Sementara Roger hanya membisu di sampingnya.

"Ini dia." Merupakan kata Roger setelah mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah makam bersalib yang terlihat bersih.

Near melangkah mendekati makam, menaruh krisan yang dipeluknya tepat di depan salib. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan berdo'a sambil memejamkan mata. Roger juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Roger sudah sangat mengenal Near yang selalu tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. Namun saat ia melihat anak itu merogoh sakunya mengambil sebatang cokelat lalu memakannya, saat itulah Roger mendapati Near menangis seraya berkata,

"Ini pahit, Mello."

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fic ini juga spesial buat Mello—yang sangat sayang sekali—telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Saya sedih banget jika ingat peristiwa itu.

Anyway, ku bersyukur akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai. Terima kasih kepada yang telah mengadakan challenge ini.


End file.
